


We are Family

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [289]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Cora Hale is a Little Shit, Drabble, M/M, Road Trips, always alive Hales, references to regurgitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/28/19: “guest, collect, enemy”My third (but possibly not final) Pride-themed drabble.Reader's choice as to Cora's designated sexuality.Laura's attending Pride as an ally.I don't know why I always write Cora as a brat.





	We are Family

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/28/19: “guest, collect, enemy”
> 
> My third (but possibly not final) Pride-themed drabble.  
> Reader's choice as to Cora's designated sexuality.  
> Laura's attending Pride as an ally.
> 
> I don't know why I always write Cora as a brat.

“Stiles is your guest! You will treat him with hospitality,” Talia scolded.

“Stilinski is my enemy,” Cora sassed. “I will put him in the hospital.”

Laura just wanted to get going. “Stop pissing mom off and help me load the trunk!”

Derek and Stiles exited the Hale house, their smiles resplendent. Their first Pride as boyfriends and they were headed to a big one, in San Francisco.

They collected their banner and flags from Stiles’s Jeep and ambled to the Camaro, their eyes for each other only.

“Better pack extra barf bags,” Cora warned her sister. “There’s _gonna_ be puking.”


End file.
